


Baby

by annodominique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bunker cas, Domestic destiel, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, dom Cas, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annodominique/pseuds/annodominique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cas is human and begins to have sexual urges. Dean is trying to avoid Cas because he’s been having homoerotic feelings towards the ex-angel too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> ***HumanCas,Dom!Cas, Sub!Dean, dryhumping, Cas watching Dean sleep while touching himself, super fluffy, super smutty. This has been a warning. Thanks for reading. Peace out.

Cas has been human for a while now, his powerlessness has let him settle into hunting with Dean and Sam, and into bunker life. Being human has been easy enough for Cas; his social skills have been improving, thanks to Sam and Dean’s mentorship. His demonstration of emotions seemed acceptable most of the time, even acknowledged and understood; and owing to his vast knowledge of nearly everything including world and universal history, Cas has been coping with human race rather efficiently. There is just one tiny thing he has not anticipated at all. Urges. Human urges. Sexual human urges.

It started when he dreamt of April, the reaper he ‘banged’ as Dean tried to put it. When he woke up from the dream, he was throbbing. Later he found out, the throbbing came from a very specific part of his anatomy. He remembered thinking, it was typical. He has seen all kinds of sex when he was an angel, watching humanity fornicate through ages—it was like clockwork, and it had been boring watching that same repetitive act. But being human now made all the difference. It seemed that there was a certain need, a desperate need to…release. And days passed by--weeks, and Castiel has been growing weary, his need increased by the day. For a while now, it was becoming almost like a battle. He has tried inquiring about the matter to Sam and Dean, but the mere topic seemed to make the brothers uncomfortable. Sam said it was completely normal, and to just do something about it. Castiel is at a lost, how can he do something about it? It was not like there was an available, willing body to participate in a sexual act with.

He noticed Dean has been avoiding him too. He rarely talks to him, except during hunts and about work; he does not make jokes or smile candidly so often like before, he flat out does not give Castiel the time of the day, like he’s no one important, just a body occupying space in their bunker. Until came a time that the intensity of Cas’s sexual needs seemed to undermine his emotions as well. It was a sudden confrontation, not planned or thought about—

“I miss you, Dean,” Cas stood one morning in the middle of the kitchen, boldly, effortlessly saying the words to Dean’s back as the hunter was preparing a meal by the counter.

Dean had stopped with his hands, his shoulders stiffening visibly. It took him a minute to keep that stance. When he turned around to face the angel, Cas had stood there with pained eyes, hands dangling at his sides like he did not know what to do with them. Dean struggled to say something, shook his head a little, then shifted in his feet, gripped the countertop from behind.

"I miss you," Cas repeated. "You have been avoiding me. And I do not understand why. Did I do something to upset you?"

“I-I get what you’re saying, Cas. I don’t wanna give you crap since you’re being honest with your feelings right now. So I’m just gonna…tell you, okay?”

Cas looked at him inquiringly, patiently. There was a long pause as Dean tried to find the right words.  
“I need to take a break from you, man.” Dean finally glanced up at him.    
“I don’t understand.”    
“Your presence.. here…”  
“Dean, am I not welcome here anymore?”   
“Dude, no. Stay as long as you like. You’re family.. I would be—let’s just say I’ll sleep better at night knowing you’re safe here instead of wandering somewhere with nothing to eat, banging the first girl who let you into their house. Stay here. Just..stay out of my way.”   
“Why?"  
"Y-you confuse me when you’re near Cas. Everytime you’re around, whether you’re reading in the drawing room, or, or, watching your stupid cartoons, or cooking in the kitchen some godforsaken recipe you found on google, or just-just going about the house in one of my t-shirts, man. Wearing that lame hoody, have you even washed that? You’ve been wearing it since you got here…"   
Dean ignored that Cas looked offended, "I am not sure how or why but, but….See, I like girls, okay? Busty, curvy girls, small girls, tall girls, pretty girls, brainy girls, all types—GIRLS, man.”  
“What are you saying, Dean?”  
“What I’m saying, Cas, is that you make it difficult for me to remember that I like girls.”  
Cas gaped a little upon hearing this.  
It took a couple of seconds before Dean sees the moment it all becomes clear to Cas.  
“There, now he gets it.”  
“Are you—saying-"  
Dean turned back to the counter, “Yes, I am. That’s exactly what I’m saying. That’s right! Oh, you’re shocked? Try being in my shoes. It’s like being hit with a motherfucking sledgehammer, so…stay away from me.”

Cas was not sure how to react. Dean had admittedly told him he wanted him, and that Dean’s urges were toward him. But Dean was also trying to suppress them, and shooing them like those feelings did not have a room in his head, in his life. Dean walked out with his sandwich, leaving Cas instantly longing.

Dean always leaves his bedroom door open, for some reason. It was 2am and Cas stood by the doorframe, peeking in the darkened room, noiselessly catching his breath as his eyes skimmed Dean’s bare back, boxer-clad buttocks and legs that were partly covered by the duvet. It had been a week since the kitchen encounter. Dean had continued ignoring Cas. Cas, on the other hand, began to think about Dean differently. Now that he knew how the hunter felt about him, Cas was beginning to realize he felt the same way, even before. Being around Dean began to feel physically painful, he couldn’t walk around the house without worrying he’d get an erection when he sees Dean; sometimes just thinking about him made him hard.

It has been like this for three nights now, Castiel stands achingly by Dean’s door watching the hunter sleep; Tonight was especially different, just because Cas could not bare it anymore. Shamelessly, he gripped his penis, and started an awkward shuffling. He has never touched himself for pleasure before, but the urge was too much now. He began to loosen the robe, and touch himself earnestly through his boxers. The pleasure was too much to handle, that a low growl escaped his throat. The noise caused Dean to shift from his prone position. As he lay on his back, the thin black boxers did nothing to conceal the meaty member underneath. Cas was now touching himself inside his underwear, palm on skin. The angel walked into the room now, boxers and robe forgotten by the door. Completely naked, he stood at the foot of his friend’s bed, clutching his balls with the other hand, shuffling one palm on his shaft.

“Fuck, Cas.” It was a faint whisper. Cas almost did not hear it through the red-hot pleasure coursing through his spine with his every stroke. But the words were clear; and Cas opened his eyes to fully see Dean Winchester looking up at him shamelessly masturbating.  
Cas stopped.

 “I- I’m sorry Dean, I couldn’t help it anymore.”  There was a pause as he looked at Dean’s surprisingly clear eyes, like he woke up and got slapped with the thing he desired and he suddenly decided he was going to do something about it.

 “Dont stop, Cas.” Cas felt his heartbeat hammering his chest. He wanted to smile but for the life of him, he couldn’t. He was so needy and desperate to touch him. He didn’t resume his stroking. What he did however, was slowly, surely, climbed the bed, on top of Dean. The hunter was visibly holding his breath, a panicked surrender in his eyes, as he shifted to make room for Cas on top of him. He opened his legs for Cas to settle his hips in between.

“Cas.” It sounded almost like a protest, or a warning. But it did not stop Castiel because Dean’s body did not seem to dislike what is obviously happening.

“Im sorry, I couldnt help it.” Cas sinked his chin in Dean’s shoulder, their chests touched until their bodies fit together, skin on skin, flesh on flesh. Cas felt Dean heave a sigh. For a minute, they just stayed in that embrace, unmoving, until their breaths become steadier. Cas felt Dean’s hand stroking his hair, reluctantly at first.

“Is this okay?” Cas asked. Dean took too long to answer. He never answered.

But then, he was suddenly kissing Cas’s neck—wet, open-mouthed kisses trailing from his neck to his shoulders, then back again. He plastered kisses on Cas’s ears, Cas’s chin, jaw, his adam’s apple, his clavicle, and he kissed so passionately. Cas shifted so that their eyes meet. It was Cas who lowered his mouth to claim Dean’s lips, and it was a definite claim. How Cas learned to kiss like that, tongue plundering, lips sucking, was beyond Dean. But he wasn’t complaining.

“Fuck, Cas, kiss me just like that,” Dean said when Cas came up for air, he did not know how the words even formed in his brain, much more how they escaped his lips.

“Do you like that,” Cas whispered gravelly at his lips, and damn if that was not the hottest thing. All the while, their hips were buckling and grinding into each other, seeking heat and rubbing their cocks together.

“Fucking boxers in the way,” Dean complained as he came up for air. Cas looked down, meeting his eyes, pacifying him, his boss ass angel look strong, like when he’s smiting. His look did not waver, even as he lowered Dean’s boxers halfway to his legs, until Dean was able to kick away the offending garment.

And then. Cas settled on his cock. His own penis lodged beside Dean’s. Meat on meat. Cas has not taken his eyes off Dean’s. And Dean was mesmerized as the angel began to move, rubbing their dicks together, both fully erect and throbbing, ready for release but not quite.  
Dean found himself in a position he has never been in his life, and he was helpless and on a fucking roller coaster ride, and he was enjoying every second.

“Cas, fuck, you’re killing me, man”   
“I will never, you should know that by now.” Cas was out of breath too. And that’s somewhat a relief for Dean.  
 “No, man, i meant—just keep doing that, ah, fuck!”  They kept on grinding and rubbing.   
"I don’t think I can will myself to stop.” Castiel promised as he groped in between their sweat-slicked bodies and circled both their cocks with his hand. He stroked up and down, his hand barely able to grip both because if the girths. Cas continued stroking as both groaned and grunted and breathed into each others’ mouths, tasting each others’ tongues and biting each others’ lips frantically, like mad men. “Fuuuuuuuuck.” Their breathing became heavier, more urgent, Dean’s curses became more obscene.   
“Motherfucking sonofabitch, Cas, fuck me.”  Cas just groaned, his normally low baritone, sounding a lot more feminine. Cas’s hand left their cocks and he groped for Dean’s hands. Dean interlaced their hands, gripping each other for strength. Cas continued the friction in their cocks until both felt the throbbing intensify.

 “Are you coming?” Dean whispered to Cas’s ear, out of breath. Cas nodded, at lost for words. It was gonna be his first time orgasming again since April. He did not even know if he orgasmed properly with April. With Dean, it felt different, it felt more right, and there was not even penetration involved.  
“Im coming, Cas.” Dean’s hips frantically pistoned up and down against Cas’s, his cock throbbing against his. Cas kept up as he worked his climax too.

“I love you dean,” Cas whispered-panted to his lips. Dean chuckled a bit, groaning obscenely.  
 “I know, man. I love you too.”  
“Huuuuh, huuuuh Im coming Dean!” Cas shot his load into Dean’s belly. Seconds later, Dean came too. Their cum lay in streaks of shiny white in Dean’s tummy. Cas wiped off a bit of the liquid curiously, looking fascinated, royally flushed, royally fucked.

Dean smiled a little, almost not believing what just happened, but every bit content and thoroughly happy. He pulled Cas unto him, smearing their combined semen when their bellies touched. Dean stroke Cas’s hair as the angel’s forehead rested on his. He kissed his scruffed jaw. Cas rained tiny kisses on his cheek, then rested his whole body on top of Dean, sated.  
"Hmmm, baby.  
“I’m not a baby,” Cas looked offended.  
“That’s not what I meant—I mean,” Dean sucked at his lower lip, “..Baby.”  
Cas got the message.


End file.
